


A Thousand Miles

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You work at a diner when you met Sam and fall in love, but can that love survive the hunter life.





	A Thousand Miles

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I’m homeboud

You sat in the diner refilling the sugar jars. It’d been a long long day so many faces had passed through the diner. You’d seen a man that looked like him and your heart skipped a beat. It turned out not to be him, and your heart sank. It’d been months since the last time you seen him and it was killing you. You missed him so much but you understood the life of a hunter he said would take him away from you. You sighed as you looked out the window. Your best friend Kenzie walked up, “Y/N what’s on your mind. Oh wait nevermind I know what’s on your mind. He’s got long brown hair and he’s tall.” You smiled at her, “Yeah I just miss him. I don’t know why? I just can’t stop thinking about him Kenz.” She laughed, “It’s because you love the man Y/N.”

The two men walked into the diner and sat down. Kenz looked at you, “Rock paper scissor you for them.” You giggled, “Deal.” You beat her with rock the first time, “Damn it Y/N. Best two out of three.” The second time she got you with paper, and the third time you got her with scissors, “Ha I win hot guys are mine.” Your boss rolled his eyes at you, “Really is this how we decided who gets tables.” The both of you laughed, “Only when they’re hot. If not it’s every other table.” He rolled his eyes again and went back to cooking a burger. You walked up to the table, “Hello I’m Y/N I’ll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink.” Dean smiled up at you, “Well hello sweetheart. I’ll take a beer.” Sam smiled at you too, “Make that two.” You winked at Sam, “Alright then that’s two beers. Be right back. Should give you some time to look at the menus.”

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

You stared off blankly as you walked home through the crowd. Not seeing anyone as you passed by. To you they were all strangers, besides you didn’t want to talk to any of them anyway. There was only one person you wanted to talk to and you were almost late for your skype call. You picked up your pace so you could make it home in time. Kenzie was behind you and she shouted, “Y/N! Whoa what’s with the pace all the sudden.” You yelled back, “It’s almost midnight. Sam will be calling.” She laughed at you, “Oh yeah you’re famous Skype calls. You know I can hear you.” You blushed, “Shut up Kenz just don’t listen. And we don’t do that every time.”

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder….

You got into your room as skype was starting to go off. You accepted the call and saw Sammy’s smiling face, “Hi baby.” He smiled bigger, “Hi princess. How was your day.” Your smiled faded a little, “Long and busy. And I miss you so much. How was your day?” It was his turn to frown, “This case was a difficult one. But it’s over now and we’re off to our next one. You’re staying safe right.” You smiled. You loved the fact that he always made sure you were okay, “Yes baby we keep the doors and windows salted. I even salted the perimeter of the house, cause like what if they just decided to come through the wall.” He chuckled, “I’ve never thought of that before. I love how weird you are.” You giggled, “That means you love me. Samual Winchester you just said you love me. I caught it you can’t take it back now.” He laughed, “Okay, Okay I admit it I love you Y/N Y/L/N.” You smiled, “I love you too.” Dean leaned into the frame, “Omg you two disgust me.” You rolled your eyes, “Hello Dean. How ya been?” He batted his eyes and fanned himself, “Well Y/N it’s so nice of you to ask. I…I’ve been real good.” Sam shoved him away, “Go away Dean. I’m sorry baby you know how he gets.” You giggled, “I know, nothing to be sorry about. It wouldn’t be a skype call without Dean. I Love you baby I’m gonna go shower now.” He wiggled his eyebrows, “Oh really want company?” You sighed, “God I wish.”

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

You laid in your bed after your shower wishing you could fall into the sky and all the time would just pass by. It never happened though. You wished for it every night. You still didn’t know when the next time was you were gonna see him. Like actually see him on something other than a computer screen, but you kept fighting on. Your phone lit up. Can’t sleep wish you were here right now. You smiled as you picked up the phone. I can’t sleep either missing you to much. The two of you texted until you fell asleep. You woke up in the morning with your phone still in your hand. You sent a quick I love you text then got up to get ready for work. It was going to be another mundane day at your mundane job. But it’s what kept a roof over your head and food in your belly.

‘Cause you know I’d walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

It was the night before he had to leave and you were trying so hard not to cry. After all you’d just met this man, there was no reason for you to be attached to him this soon. He lifted your chin, “Don’t cry princess. I’ll be back I promise, and until then we have text and skype.” You nodded, “It’s not exactly the same thing though is it. It’s not like I’ll get to feel your arms wrapped around me.” He kissed you passionately, “I know. It’s killing me too. I want nothing more than to stay here with you, but it’s the life I’m in Y/N it’s always going to take me away from you. Are you willing to deal with that?” You sighed, “And what kind of life is that Sam.” He sighed. Was this really the time to tell you about the life? He kissed your forehead, “I’m a hunter.” You gasped as you shoved him away, “Omg I can’t believe you kill sweet innocent animals. Sammy how could you?.” He sighed as he pulled you back, “No you don’t understand Y/N. I don’t hunt animals. I hunt monsters. Supernatural beings.” Your eyes went wide, “You mean like ghost and vampires.” He nodded, “I know it’s hard to believe bu….” You stopped him, “You don’t have to explain. I’ve believed in that stuff for a while now.” 

It’s always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me

You walked into the diner to see Kenzie talking with two handsome men. She smiled as you walked in and the men turned to look at you. It was Sam and Dean. You ran to Sam, jumped on him and wrapped your legs around him covering him in kisses. He caught you, “Whoa princess aren’t you supposed to be working.” You pulled away for a second, “Yeah like I can really work with you standing here. After three months of not seeing you. Get real Sammy.” Sam put you down, “I understand believe me I do. But you go to work and we’ll do what we’re doing here and I’ll see you when we get off, deal?” You pouted, “But Sammy can’t we just call in. The boss will never know I’m not really sick.” Your boss looked at you, “She’s right I’ll never know. Anything to get her to shut up about you for five freaking seconds.” Sam laughed, “Doesn’t change the fact that me and Dean got some stuff to take care of. Just work It’ll go by faster than you think.” You whimpered as he kissed you and pushed you towards the kitchen, “Okay, okay if you say so.”

'Cause everything’s so wrong

And I don’t belong

Living in your

Precious memory

You were closing up the diner when someone grabbed you from behind. You tried to scream, but there was a hand over your mouth. You clawed at the hand and kicked, but their strength was to much for you. Before you knew it you were in an abandon warehouse downtown tied to a chair. You looked up to see a creature with black eyes. You knew this to be a demon from what you’d read and Sam had told you. You cursed yourself. You should have been more careful. You glared at him, “What do you want you vile beast.” The demon smirked at you, “Feisty one I see. Gonna have to beat some of the feist out of you.” You smirked, “You obviously don’t know yet.” You started laughing hysterically causing him to punch you hard in the face. You growled, “Oh he’s really not gonna be happy when he sees that. You’re in for it buddy.” The demon stepped back, “Who are you talking about.” You laughed again, “Sam Winchester.” The demon staggered backwards, “Wh….What do you mean.” You smirked, “Oh yeah buddy the Winchesters are here. Pretty sure it’s you they’re looking for.” About that time you saw Sam behind him. Dean had already painted a devil’s trap Sam’s job was to get the demon into the trap. Then he saw you.

He punched the demon in the back and the demon spun around, “What the hel….Oh crap Winchester.” Sam smiled an evil smile, “Yeah you’re damn right Winchester and that girl you have tied up over there is my girlfriend and I see you felt it necessary to punch her a few times.” The demon gulped, “Oh shit.” Sam smirked “you’re damn right oh shit.” Sam backed him into the devil’s trap, “Now why don’t you just stand there a while.” He walked back to you while Dean walked up to the demon. Sam knelt down and untied you, “Once I’m done untying you. I want you to run. No questions just run do you understand me. What’s going on here we can handle. I don’t want you anymore hurt than you already are.” You nodded your head, “Okay baby, but please be careful.” He nodded, “I will I promise.” He finished untying you and you took off. He walked back up to the demon and started the exorcism spell.

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder….

You were pacing around the living room of your apartment worried. Kenzie walked in from her bedroom, “Omg Y/N just sit down he’ll be here when he gets here.” You looked up at her and she saw your face, “Omg what the fuck happened to you.” You sighed, “Member I told you Sam was a hunter of supernatural beings.” Kenzie nodded her head. “Ok one of those beings grabbed me tonight and well I got mouthy like I always do. So he hit me. Sam didn’t look real happy. He untied and told me to run. That was three hours ago.” Kenz sat down, “Oh shit Y/N that doesn’t sound good.” You sighed, “Now you see why I’m pacing.” She nodded as she started biting her nails.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

You didn’t even know when you fell asleep, but you woke up to knocking on the door. You answered it in a haze, “Hello.” The man picked you up and kissed you. It took you a second to realize that it was Sam. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him passionately, “I was so worried about you. What took so long.” He kissed you back, “Had to finish up some loose ends.” You grabbed his hand and lead him back to your room, “Well next time don’t take so long. I was worried and I wore a hole in the floor from pacing so much.” He chuckled, “I’m sorry next time I’ll atleast call. Now what’s the plan for in here.” You smirked as you lifted your shirt and threw it in the laundry basket, “Oh I think I can think of a few things.” Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled, “I like where this is going.”

'Cause you know I’d walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

You woke up with your face buried in his bare chest. You were in pure bliss. You wished you could stay like this forever, but you knew the time would come when he’d have to leave again. Sam’s eyes fluttered open, “Stop doing that.” You smiled, “Stop doing what?” He smiled and wrapped you tightly in his arms, “Watching me while I sleep.” You gasped, “Hey I actually wasn’t doing that today. I was thinking about stuff.” Sam grabbed your face and checked both your ears, “Ok good no smoke. You’re okay.” You slapped him on the chest, “Not funny Sammy. I think all the time you know.” Sam chuckled, “I know baby, what were you thinking about?” You frowned, “You leaving.” It was Sam’s turn to frown, “We still have a couple days. We haven’t found a new case yet.” You nodded and closed your eyes trying to stop the tears, “I….I was thinking maybe I could come with you.” Sam shook his head no, “It’s not safe baby and you don’t even know how to hunt.” You wiped a tear away, “I’m not talking about actually hunting. I….I just wanna stay back in the hotel. Maybe help with the research stuff. I….I just wanna be with you.” Sam nodded, “I’ll think about it. Talk it over with Dean okay.” You hugged him tight. At least it wasn’t a no.

And I, I

Don’t want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don’t want to let this go

I, I

Don't…

Sam called you later that day, “Okay pack your bag we’ll be there in twenty minutes to get you. Dean says we’re getting a hotel with a kitchenette and you get to cook.” You laughed, “Deal as long as I get to be with you.” You ran to your room and started throwing stuff into a bag. Kenzie walked in and looked at you, “Whoa, whoa, Y/N what’s the big rush?” You smiled at her and tried to contain your excitement, “I get to go with Sammy Kenz. They’re on the way to get me right now. Isn’t that great?” She stomped her foot, “But what about the diner. What about me? We’ve been together since we were 2. Nothing has ever separated us. Nothing not even when the Johnson brothers tried in twelfth grade. And now some tall guy walks into the diner one day and it’s. It’s just good bye Kenzie hello Sammy.” You sighed, “Kenz it’s not like that at all. You like Dean right and he likes you so why don’t you come to. We have to make food for them but come on we love cooking and we can do their laundry while they’re out saving the world. It’ll be fun. Go hurry pack a bag.” She sighed, “Are you sure it’s going to be okay. I mean it’s not like me and Dean are in a relationship.” You smiled, “We’ll make it ok just go.” She headed to her room to pack a bag.

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I’m home bound

Sam was knocking on the door exactly twenty minutes later. You flung the door open and jumped into his arms, “Sammy I’m so happy to see you. Um slight change of plans I hope you guys don’t mind.” Sam looked at you a little concerned, “Okay and what’s that.” You smiled, “Kenz is gonna come too. Hey that’s one more person to cook and do laundry for you and you won’t have to worry about Dean trying to steal me from you.” Sam chuckled, “I’m fine with it, but it might take Dean a minute to get used to.” You kissed him passionately, “I love you so much baby.” He kissed you back, “I love you too.”

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

The three of you walked out to the Impala and Dean gave Sam a look. Sam just smiled as he got into the passenger seat. Dean glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye as the girls put their bags in the trunk, “What the hell Sammy. Was just supposed to be Y/N.” Sam chuckled, “Well apparently they come as a packed seal. What was I supposed to do tell her no. It looked like they’d been crying.” Dean sighed, “I hate it when women cry. Fine they can both come. But their cooking better be freaking worth it.”

‘Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder….

That night at the hotel the girls made spaghetti and garlic bread. Dean couldn’t stop moaning, “OMG this is freaking delicious. Okay, okay you two can stay just keep making food like this. Mmm, it’s like heaven in on my mouth.” Sam laughed, “Good job girls. It it is very delicious, and thank you for the salad baby.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

‘Cause you know I’d walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you….

It was a month into it and Kenzie was ice it, “I’m done Y/N. I can’t do this anymore. Dean doesn’t really love me like Sam loves you. I’m going home. You stay here with Sam. It’s where you belong. I’ll be okay. I’m sorry for throwing such a fit about you leaving.” You hugged her right, “Are you sure Kenz? I don’t want to hurt your feelings by staying.” She smiled, “I’m sure, besides I not in the mood to listen to you pine over him for six more months.” You laughed, “Deal. I’m gonna miss you.” You hugged her as she got onto the bus.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

‘Cause you know I’d walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight

You laid in bed with Sam nine months later tracing his anti-possession tattoo when he kissed you on the forehead. “I love you baby. And we’ve been together a little over a year and a half now right.” You smiled, “Yeah that sounds about right.” He lifted your chin so he could look into your eyes, “Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” You looked at him with wide eyes, “OMG. Sammy yes, yes of course I will.” You kissed him passionately, and he slid the beautiful ring on your finger.


End file.
